Синяя птица пустыни
Desert Bluebird — песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 9 июля 2010 года. Действия происходят в Люцифении, однако в клипе нет очевидных связей с «Evillious Chronicles». Desert Bluebird is a song released by Akuno-P on July 9, 2010. Although set in Lucifenia, it bears no apparent connection to the Evillious Chronicles. Plot Сюжет В далёком будущем, когда цивилизация находится на грани уничтожения, брат с сестрой ищут спасение, уверенные, что вместе они смогут пережить любое несчастье. В течение своего путешествия они встречают старую женщину, которая рассказывает им о лазурной птице, способную исполнить любое желание. Если её найти, то птица может даже спасти мир. Они отправляются в путь, «наполняя свою машину желаниями», на поиски волшебной птицы. После длинного путешествия близнецы находят государственную фабрику Люцифении, опасную для человека из-за слишком высокого уровня радиации. Брат заставляет свою младшую сестру остаться снаружи. Однако она, «собрав всё мужество в своём сердце», входит в здание и находит там лазурную птицу только для того, чтобы страдать и, в итоге, умереть от облучения. Брат умоляет волшебную птицу спасти свою сестру, птица исчезает в то время, как девушка вновь пробуждается. Они вдвоём идут вперёд и оказываются у синего океана, на самом краю света. Там цивилизация воссоздана руками её жителей. В конце показа промо-видео на экране видны слова: «Лазурная пустынная птица — это чудо». In the distant future where civilization is all but wiped out, a brother and sister are looking for a bluebird, sure they can weather any disasters together. They meet an old woman who tells them of a bluebird that has the power to fulfill any wish. If found, the bluebird could save the world. They set off, "packing their car full of wishes" in search of the bluebird. After a long journey, they find it inside a Lucifenian state-run factory, perilous to humans due to high radiation. The brother makes his younger sister stay outside. Undaunted, she "packs her heart full of courage" and goes into the building and retrieves the bluebird, only to suffer and die from the radiation. The brother begs the bluebird to restore his sister, and the bluebird disappears as the girl wakes up again. The two walk ahead and find themselves near a blue ocean at the end of the world. It is there where civilization is recreated by the hands of its inhabitants. At the end of the PV, on the screen is shown: "The desert Bluebird is a miracle." Characters Персонажи В ролях *Кагамине Лен в роли старшего брата. *Кагамине Рин в роли младшей сестры. *Неизвестная в роли старой женщины. *Неизвестная в роли синей пустынной птицыЗдесь и далее, "лазурная" заменено на "синяя" как более официальный вариант. Interesting facts Concept and Origin Концептуализация и происхождение * В французском фольклоре синяя птица олицетворяет счастье и является первоисточником идиомы «синяя птица счастья»; вдохновила автора на создание Люцифении, страны, в которой звучит мелодия, именно Франция. * В национальном американском фольклоре именем перворождённого сына Солнца было Синяя птица, поскольку она считалась духом, ассоциировавшийся с восходом солнца; возможно, конец песни является намёком на солнце за океаном. * Сюжет песни, возможно, навеян пьесой о Синей ПтицеАнглийское описание пьесы '', написанной Морисом Метерлинком и повествующей о Митиль и её брате, Титиль, которые вместе ищут «синюю птицу счастья». *In French folklore, the bluebird represents enduring happiness and is the origin of the phrase, "bluebird of happiness"; Lucifenia, the country the song is set in, is inspired by France. *In Native American folklore, the Sun's firstborn son was named Bluebird and the animal was believed to be a spirit associated with the rising sun, possibly alluding to the sun over the ocean toward the song's end. *The song's plot may be inspired by the play ''The Blue Bird ''(''L'Oisea bleu) by Maurice Maeterlinck, telling the story of a girl, Mytyl, and her brother, Tyltyl, who try finding the "blue bird of happiness." Curiosities Интересно *В песне проявляется символика Люцифении, хоть и в более сложном виде, чем остальные символы. *The emblem of Lucifenia appears in the song, albeit more elaborate than its other incarnations. Галерея Промо-видео песни= BBcage.PNG|Клетка Синей птицы. Sibling.png|Брат и сестра. Ip.png|Детектор Синей птицы. Jeep.png|Брат с сестрой собрали вещи в джип и выдвинулись на поиски Синей птицы. K.png|Синяя птица улетает в ночное небо. City.png|Они прибывают в город, в котором находится синяя птица. Bic.png|Сестра заперла Синюю птицу в клетке. File:O.png|Брат узнаёт, что его сестра умерла от отравления радиацией. Wish.png|Опустошённый, мальчик желает вернуть ее к жизни. Op.png|Брат и сестра приезжают к морю, решая возродить цивилизацию. Desert_bluebird_That_is_a_miracle.png|Последнее сообщение детектора Синей птицы. |-| Прочее= Sabaku_No_Blue_Bird_full_223129.jpg|Рекламная картинка к песне. Примечания en:Desert Bluebird Категория:Песни Категория:Кагамине Рин Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Kagamine Len